When Air Is Gone
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: Set after Phantom Menace, a romance between Padme/Obi-Wan after his Knighting effects more than he bargained for. R and R please!
1. Because I love you

**Thanx to my beta MockingLaughter for….well for betaing for me. This is my first Obidala fic, so be nice. I appreciate reviews, hint, hint. **

A tall figure in a worn black cloak stared out the window in the top room of the Naboo Palace of Theed, blue eyes set on the Gallo Mountains.

He had accepted a new apprentice today. He smiled weakly at the thought. Preparing to become a Jedi Knight, and handling your master's death was a hard thing to accomplish in one day.

He could hear Anakin snoring contently in the cot in the next room over. He breathed deeply, eyes clouding over with tears as his thoughts drifted to Qui-Gon. He had been his father, his brother, and finally his master. Obi-Wan was pained to remember when he argued with him over the issue of Anakin being taken into the order.

He had never told Qui-Gon why; he had never gotten a chance. And given it he probably wouldn't have; it was far too embarrassing. He remembered much of the code, mostly the part that concerned his emotions the most. Possesion is forbidden, attachment is forbidden, he reminded himself daily. He didn't want the boy to suffer what he had, what he did even as of late.

He was a twenty five year old soon-to-be Jedi Knight. In his mind he could make his own choices concerning love, apperently Master Yoda did not think as such. The rules seemed stricter for him; he needed constant supervision wherever he went, he just didn't understand.

In less than half an hour he would arrive at the converse room of Theed, where his Padwan braid would be cut off. He had little to fear after already completing the trials, but felt worn and tired from the day and what lay ahead.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Obi-Wan called calmly, never looking away from the window.

A young woman a few years his senior appeared in the doorway, "You have been called to the converse room, sir. The Jedi Knights have asked for your presence,"

He didn't have the patience to correct her use of 'Knight' so simply nodded and desended down the corridor, towards the room of Anakin. He pounded on the door loudly, earning a few grunt in reply. "Anakin!" the youth hissed.

There was a few groans and grumbles of annoyance and the shifting of fabric before the young man appeared at the door, swiping sleep from his eyes. "Obi-Wan?" he said groggily. "What are you going here?"

"I'm going to my knighting ceremony, and I'd like you to join me," Obi-Wan replied, straightening the boy's robes subconsiously.

"Why would you want that?" Anakin questioned, wrinkling his nose.

Obi-Wan smiled comfortingly, "I have much to speak of with Master Yoda, I will need you in my company for strength."

"You have the Force," Anakin pointed out as they walked down the hall, letting out a yawn, eyes bright with excitement.

"That I do," Obi-Wan agreed as they carefully slid into the chambers.

Obi-Wan sat before Master Yoda, kneeling on the ground. "Master's job this be. But no master you have, Obi-Wan. Cut your braid I shall." There was a collective murmur among the onlookers (which Obi-Wan noted, included Padme). Yoda made one swift movement and the braid fell gracefully into his green palm.

The room was silent as all beings waited. "Jedi Knight, he is!" Yoda announced with a small smile, helping Obi-Wan up off his knees to a standing position. The crowd erupted in praise and relief.

"Thank-you Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said carefully. "But there is something I wish to discuss." The room fell back into silence.

The old master frowned, hobbling over to his seat before replying, "Speak you may, know what you want I might."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortablly. "Come here, please Anakin," he ordered the little boy, who cautiously obliged. "Master, is I may be so bold, I would like to take Anakin as my padawan."

Yoda looked thoughtful. "Padawan you just left, padawan you want now to take?" he seemed genuinly surprised.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Was it not you, Ob-Wan, who denied that Skywalker should be a Jedi? What sparks your interest?" Mace questioned.

Obi-Wan felt himself pale considerably as the boy beside him looked highly offended. "I was merely worried about the boy's age, and the separation from his mother."

"Other reasons I feel you had." Yoda persisted.

Obi-Wan hesitated before replying, "Masters, I think you all understand what I mean when I say that I was worried for Anakin's well being once evicted into the order. I remember when I myself was his age, excited for trials and readily awaiting them. But in my later youth I discovered a flaw that I had not been told of once coming into the order, that being the Jedi Code."

Mace frowned; "Are you not grateful of Master Qui-Gon for taking you under his wing?" he then asked.

"No Master, I simply wish I was perhaps a bit more aware of the commitment I was making when I made it. I still would have….but…." he trailed off.

"You would have liked to have been prepared for the changes you would undertake." Mace finished.

"Human it is, to have such thoughts." Yoda commented.

Obi-Wan hesitated again. "Master, I wish I had of known beforehand because…because I felt like I completely missed my teen years and skipped from young child to adult. It was, and still is, a hard thing to accept."

Mace chuckled pleasantly. "Ah, Obi-Wan!" he sighed. "You have much to learn if you consider yourself an adult."

Obi-Wan smiled in return. "My very being is far too mature and knowledgeable for someone my age," he admitted.

"Such thing as too knowledgeable, there is not." Yoda replied.

"Knowledgeable of certain things, Master. I speak of things like death, murder…and the dark side. I should not know of such things at this point in my life. But I do; and I have seen them head on. They make me the person I am today, they make me as strong of a man as I can be." He paused. "And as Anakin's Master I will train him in what I must, keeping him in check as my master did me. I see myself in him everyday."

"Shield young Skywalker from death you cannot." Yoda informed him.

"I know this master." Obi-Wan said coolly. "But I will take Anakin on as my Padawan, whether it is behind your back or along side you. I made a promise to Qui-Gon, a promise I intend very much to keep."

Yoda breathed deeply, eyes narrowed as he pondered the situation. "Accepted Skywalker is. Your Padawan he will be. Your responsibility his actions are."

"Understood Master."

"You may go." Mace ordered the crowds.

Obi-Wan turned his back to the masters and walked down the marble steps. "Follow me," he instructed his new Padawan.

Anakin looked confused, shocked and possibly flattered as he murmured, "Yes master," in a quiet tone.

The pair pounded into the hall. "Ani!" a voice called as the young Queen of Naboo toppled through the doorway in her flame coloured gowns and knelt down to his height so they were eye-to-eye. "You made it! I'm so proud!"

"Thanks to Obi-Wan," the young boy breathed.

Padme glanced up at the young man, straightening herself to her full height, which met his shoulder. "Thank-you Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon would be proud," she said softly, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Anakin looked between the two. Obi-Wan looked confused, his eyes sparkling with surprise. Padme was blushing furiously, hiding behind her chestnut locks. "Master, if you don't mind I'll be off to bed," the little boy informed him.

Obi-Wan nodded distractedly, "Up at dawn tomorrow, my young Padawan. Get some rest." He ordered distantly, staring at the young woman before him.

Anakin made a reply, but it was drowned out of Obi-Wan's thoughts as his heart began to pound painfully. Soon, with a jolt, he realized Anakin had gone, leaving the two youths alone. "Accompany me to the garden?" Padme asked hopefully.

"A pleasure my lady," was the quick reply. She took his arm, and the pair exited the palace through the back door, walking silently to the gardens before taking a seat by a nearby pond.

Padme slipped off her shoes and let her feet fall gracefully into the water. "It means so much to Ani that you're helping him." She said finally.

"I've never seen one so tangled in the force." Obi-Wan replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" The young queen asked in concern.

"You saw him in Tattooine, my lady. Do you think that could be a bad thing?" Obi-Wan question teasingly, laying down on his back with his hands behind his head.

Padme watched him carefully. "Obi-Wan, will you stay in Naboo?"

"I have to get back to the temple to train Anakin, why do you ask?" the young Jedi Knight asked, turning his head to face here.

"It was just a question." She said quietly, blushing crimson.

"And I asked you a question, I do expect an answer, my lady." Obi-Wan informed her without missing a beat.

"What if…what if I asked you to stay?" Padme said gently.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do Obi-Wan."

"Why?" the young man asked.

"Because I love you."


	2. ObiWan, You Don't Understand

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he sputtered feebly. "Oh." He murmured, blushing.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." Padme said hastily, averting his gaze from his. "I just...had to tell you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan took her hand in his, gently brushing it against his soft lips. "Padme, I love you, but you know the Jedi Code. I am forbidden to be with any woman, much less a young queen on Naboo." His eyes were soft blue, and sadness openly shone through them.

"Obi-Wan, why did you choose this path?" Padme replied, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "I love you Obi-Wan." She insisted. "And if not for this stupid Jedi Code I would be with you now."

"Padme, we can't. Possession is forbidden, attachment..."

"I know the Code Obi-Wan!" Padme bellowed. "But..." she stood up, "I'm sorry. I'm being silly, I have to go." She left.

**Ten Years Later**

"Anakin, why are you so nervous?" Obi-Wan snapped. "Calm yourself my young padawan."

"I haven't seen her in ten years master,"

"Her?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, eyes suddenly sad.

"Padme, master." Anakin murmured, blushingly.

"Ah, I see." Obi-Wan replied, still looking off. "Control your emotions, my padawan."

"If you loved like I've loved, and still do master, you would not think like this." Anakin said coldly.

"Mmmhmm." Obi-Wan murmured.

**Meeting Padme**

"Master Obi-Wan it is great to see you." The young senator smiled.

"Yes, malady. A pleasure as always." Obi-Wan replied, bringing her offered hand up to his lips, stopping abruptly as their eyes met, the same thought going through their heads.

Anakin frowned as he watched the conversation. "I am sure, Obi-Wan. Master of the Jedi Order to my knowledge."

"You are too kind, Padme."

The senator smiled, nodding to herself before changing the subject. "Ani?" she exclaimed. "Little Ani?"

Obi-Wan stepped back, mouth grave, eyes firmly downcast. "Ah, Obi-Wan." Yoda smiled.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Good padawan has been for you?" Yoda asked, hobbling over to the window.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan glanced at the pair as Anakin murmured something that sounded as if he was flirting. Obi-Wan felt his blood boil.

**Anakin to have a Mission?**

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do not believe that Anakin is prepared for his first mission." He said firmly.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed in annoyance.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sure Anakin can choose for himself." Padme replied, frowning slightly.

"It is not a choice, I will not let me padawan go on this mission ill informed. Your feelings threaten you Anakin, they are your enemy."

"Obi-Wan, you don't understand. I..."

**Please leave a review!! It inspires me to continue.**


End file.
